The Reign of Terror: 10th Anniversary Edition
by Hitman47
Summary: Gordon Freeman goes on a killing rampage at the Black Mesa Research Facitliy. The 10th Anniversary Edition offers a background on Gordon Freeman's time at Black Mesa.
1. Termination

**CHAPTER 1:TERMINATION**

INT. DARK TUNNEL

GORDON FREEMAN 6'0 with red hair, a red goatee andwearing a white lab coat, is sitting on the subway train as it approaches the Anomalous Materials lab. The train passes other labs and he sees scientists subway train movesover a large pool of radioactive waste. The subway train comes to a stop at the lab. Vinnie, a security guard with black hair slicked back, tall, and muscular, presses a few buttons and the door steps onto the platform and walks towards the lab entrance.

VINNIE: Hey, it looks like it's going to be another tough day for you.

GORDON: Yeah, they have me in the test chamber.

Gordon follows Vinnie towardsthe entrance. He activates the control panel and the door opens.

VINNIE: How's it going with the scientists lately?

GORDON: Same old shit.

VINNIE: Someday those bastards are gonna get it and when they do, I want a front row seat.

GORDON: Oh, I'm sure you'll get one.

VINNIE: Well good luck today.

GORDON: Thanks, I'm going to need it.

INT. ANOMALOUS MATERIALS LAB

As he walks inside the other scientists look at him in disgust. He walks down the hallway and passes a few scientists. They begin to whisper things to each reaches inhis pocket and takes out a small pocket knife. He looks at the knife and thenat the scientists. Heputs the knife back in hispocket andcontinues down the hall.

INT. EQUIPMENT ROOM

Gordon sees the hazard suit inside a large container. A scientist approaches him.

SCIENTIST: Oh hello.

GORDON: I'm supposed to be in the test chamber today.

SCIENTIST: Okay let me get your hazard suit.

The scientist punches the code in on the panel and the glass container opens.

SCIENTIST: This hazard suit is designed to withstand impactandchemicals for a long periodof time.

GORDON: I guess I'll have nothing to worry about in there.

SCIENTIST: Yes, but only for a certain amount of time.

Gordon puts the hazard suit on. He picks a up a crowbar from the nearby table and puts it on the side of his belt. Then, an announcement comes over the intercom.

ANNOUNCEMENT: Gordon Freeman, please report to the administrators office.

INT. ADMINISTRATORS OFFICE

Gordon is seated at the administrators desk. The administrator and another scientist were there. The administrator is wearing a blue suit.

SCIENTIST: Mr. Freeman, we have some good news and bad news. We have to let you go because production is down.

ADMINISTRATOR: It appears that you did not have a good relationship with anyone here. No one has anything positive to say about you.

GORDON: They're lying. No one has liked me since day one.

SCIENTIST: And who might that be? And for what reason?

GORDON: They know who they are.

SCIENTIST: Listen, I understand you may be an imbicile, but I asked you who and why.

ADMINISTRATOR: Answer the question.

GORDON: Fine. Andy and Edgar.

SCIENTIST: You just don't get it do you.

GORDON: Listen I bust my ass every day. I ain't no bitch.

The administrator and the scientist look confused.

GORDON: I'm not no bitch.

SCIENTIST: What?

ADMINISTRATOR: Leave now Gordon, and return your hazard suit.

SCIENTIST: Oh, do you want to know what the good news was? It's for us and the fact that you are out of here!

Gordon stands up and takes out his crowbar. He hits the scientist in the ribs. The administrator backs into a corner.

ADMINISTRATOR: Gordon, please stop.

Gordon walks over to the administrator. He swings the crowbar and it hits him inthe head and knocks him off the chair. Then, hegrabs the scientist and slams his head into the desk.

ADMINISTRATOR: Please stop.

GORDON: Shut the fuck up!

Gordon grabs the crowbar and strikes him in the head. Heturns to the scientist who is lying on the ground. He takes thecrowbar and begins to strike him in the face repeatedly. He jams thecrowbar into the back of his neck. He stares at the administrator.

ADMINISTRATOR: You're a damn murderer.

Gordon laughs.

GORDON: Today is the day I go psycho!

Gordon uses the hook end of the crowbar on the administratorsneck and pulls back until blood pours out. He watches theadministrator quiver around until he stops. He leaves the room.

EXT. HALLWAY

He walks down the hallway and sees two scientists.

SCIENTIST 1: Look it's Gordon.

SCIENTIST 2: I thought I told you to clean up room107yesterday. You didn't do a very good job.

SCIENTIST 1: Clean it again.

FLASHBACK

Gordon is mopping up the lab floor.

SCIENTIST 1: This isn't clean enough.

The other scientist knocks a soda bottle to the ground.

SCIENTIST 2: Clean it up now.

GORDON: You did that on purpose.

SCIENTIST 2: I didn't tell you to bitch about it. Clean it up!

END FLASHBACK

Gordon smiles and strikes the scientist on the head with the crowbar. He goes down bleeding. The other scientist tries to run, but Gordon trips him with the crowbar.

SCIENTIST 2: Gordon, I'm sorry about everything I said about you.

Gordon shoves the crowbar into the scientists stomach and he screams. He begins hitting the scientist repeatedly. The scientist tries to crawl away withblood dripping on the floor. Gordon lifts him by the hair.

SCIENTIST 2: Please.

Gordon begins beating the scientist on the head until itbusts open. He throws the scientist down. The other scientist is still moving. Gordon uses the crowbar to shove it into his eye. Gordon continues along the hallway and enters a room.

INT. ROOM

There is a scientist working on a computer. The scientist sees Gordon's reflection on the screen and turns around.

FLASHBACK

Gordon is at a desk typing. There are numerous documents by him. The scientist walks behind him andputs another stack of papers next to him.

SCIENTIST: Is that the fastest you can type? These documents better be done soon and I mean soon.

GORDON: I'm getting it done.

SCIENTIST: You better move quickly. I'll have you here all night if I have to.

GORDON: I really-

SCIENTIST: (_Yelling_) Just do it!

END FLASHBACK

SCIENTIST: What the hell are you doing here? Ibet you're slacking off on the job again. Get your sorry ass-

Gordon kicks the scientist in the face, knocking him off the chair.

SCIENTIST: Please don't kill me.

Gordon takesout his pocket knife and grabs the scientist. He sticks the knifeinto both eyes of thescientist. Then hewrapsacord around the neck of the scientist and ties usesastep ladder to tie the cord on an eye hook. He pullson the cordandties it on a large cabinet. The scientist suffocates. Gordon leaves the room.


	2. Psycho

**CHAPTER 2: PSYCHO**

EXT. HALLWAY

Asecurity guard approaches him.

GUARD: I thought I heard screaming.

GORDON: I didn't hear anything.

The guard looks in the room andGordonbashes him on theheadwith the crowbar and smiles. He takes the gun and heads downthehallway. He sees three scientists walking towards a room and follows them. They enter a room. Gordon tries to enter, but the door is locked. He uses the crowbar to break open the door.

INT. ROOM

The three scientists turn around.

GORDON:What the fuck are you looking at assholes?

SCIENTIST 1: Gordon what are you-

GORDON: Shut your mouth. I'm taking over this place.

The scientists are extremely scared.

SCIENTIST 2: Please, you don't have to do this.

GORDON: I'm sick of being treated like shit around here. From now on,you'll do what I say,if not you will die. Now I wantyou to lock all the doors to the outsideand shut the surveillance cameras off.

SCIENTIST 3: Are you insane?

SCIENTIST 1: Damn it! Just do it!

SCIENTIST 3: I'm not listening to this piece of garbage.I'm his superior.

Gordon shoots him in the head and laughs. The scientists scream. He turns to one of the scientists.

GORDON: Do it now!

The scientist walks over to the computer where the dead scientist is still sitting. He pushes the chair away.

GORDON: Hold on a sec.

Gordon grabs the dead scientist by the hair and pulls him off the chair.

GORDON: Sit your scrawny ass down.

SCIENTIST 1: But there's blood on it.

GORDON: You damn idiot.

Gordon shoots him in the face. The last scientist screams.

GORDON: Get in the fucking chair.

The scientist sits in the bloody chair and begins to shiver.

GORDON: Shut it down.

The scientist shuts down the cameras and locks the doors to the outside while continuing to shiver as Gordon laughs.

SCIENTIST 2: There, it's done.

Gordon shoots the scientist in the leg. He screams as he falls off the crawls across the room andGordon follows him as he leaves a trail of scientist reachesacornerand sees Gordon standing over him. Gordonbegins to laugh.

SCIENTIST 2: Please, I don't want to die.

Gordon puts the gun at his head while the scientist holds his hands out. He shoots him in the head and leaves the room.

EXT. HALLWAY

As soon as he enters the hallway, a guard shoots Gordon with a blast knocks him down and he lays on the ground motionless. Then, he opens his eyes and fires his pistol at the checks his hazard suit forbullet holes andsmileswhen he discovers , he walks towards thedead body andtakes the shotgun. He turns a corner and sees five scientists. He shoots one of them in the head with the shotgun and the others run away screaming. He is able to shoot one in the back. The other threecontinue torun towards an smiles as he walkstowards the injured is crawling on the ground withblood coming out of his shoots him in the mouthwith the pistol. The other three scientist get inside the elevator. Gordon recognizes one scientist, Leroy. Gordon shoots the glass, but it is bulletproof. He keeps firing the shotgun but the glass is .

FLASHBACK

Leroy is standing next to Gordon as he is mixing chemicals together.

LEROY: I'm beginning to think you're not quite the scientist you claim to be.

GORDON: But you can't mix these with-

LEROY: Shut up and do your job! (_yelling_) I supply these chemicals and it is your job to mix them!

GORDON: It's not safe.

LEROY: One more word out of you and I'll make sure you are on clean up duty in the Lambda Complex. Do you understand me? You are nothing but a failure.

END FLASHBACK

LEROY:Ha, ha, ha!What's the matter dickhead? Looks like you can't get in here. Gordon Freeman, a failure at everything.I can't wait to see your sorry ass go down, ha!

As the elevator goes down, the scientists wave to him. Gordon fires more bullets at the glass until it breaks off the edge. Gordon shoots the elevator wires and the elevator crashes to the ground.

INT. ELEVATOR

One of the scientists died on impact, one has a large cut on his head,andLeroyhas two broken legs.

LEROY: What happened?

SCIENTIST 1: Help me.

Leroy crawls over to the other scientist and injects medicine into , Gordon enters theelevator and shoots the scientist with the cut on his head.

LEROY:Nooooo!Why, why did you do that?I tried to save him.

GORDON: You're not laughing anymore are you?

Gordon points the shotgun at his face.

LEROY:(_crying_)Please don't kill me.I'll do whatever you want.

Gordon picks up a glass shard andsticks it into histhroat. Leroy Holds his throat and dies. Gordon climbs backupandcontinues down the hallway.

INT. HALLWAY

He sees four scientists walking down the hallway. One of them is pushing a flatbed with alarge box on it and the other three are walking beside him. He recognizes one of them as Gil.

FLASHBACK

Gordon is outside trying to lift a large box onto theback of a truck. Four scientist are standing nearby. Gil approaches him.

GIL:Damn it Freeman, I don't have all need to get this shipment out of here.

GORDON: I'm trying to lift it.

GIL:No excuses, you're youngand you should have lifted it by I was your age, I would have done it already. Yourgeneration isn't exactly builtlike 're lazy,incompetent,and you lack brains.

Gordon finally pushes the box on the truck. He has an angry look on his face.

END FLASHBACK

GIL:I'm glad you can make it to my cookout this Saturday.

SCIENTIST 1: I can't wait, it's been awhile since I had a barbeque.

Gordon is hiding behind a corner. When thescientistsapproach, he moves out and hits one of the scientists in the legwith a crowbar. The scientists scream and begin torun the shoots the scientist on the groundand begins firing at the fleeing scientists. He is able to shoot one scientistin the back twice. He fires at the other scientists andis able to shoot him in the back. Gilisable to round the corner unharmed. The scientist who was shot in the back is able to crawl around the corner. Gordon now hashisshotgun out and sees the two scientists on the holdingthe scientist in his arms.

GIL:He'sgone. This man was my best friend for thirty years.

GORDON: Well then, you should havethought of himbefore you insulted me so many times. He'sdead,just like your generation.

Gordon fires the shotgun atGil'shead, blowing itinto pieces. He looks at the splattered brains on the ground and on the wall and smiles. Hecontinues down the hallway and approaches a looks though the window in the doorand sees three scientists.

INT. ROOM

The door creaks and the scientists turn around. They see Gordon holding a shotgun.

SCIENTIST 1: What are you doing?

GORDON: What the fuck does it look like? I' m taking over this place and getting my revenge.

SCIENTIST 1: Okay, please don' t kill any of us.

GORDON: I need weapons and ammo. You get to live if you tell me where they are.

SCIENTIST 1: Room 203.

GORDON: (_l aughs_ ) That was easy. You all are nothing but a bunch a putrid pussies.

A scientist grabs a glass bottle and tries to strike Gordon. H e blocks it using his forearm and Gordon shoots him in the chest with the pistol. One scientist screams and Gordon shoots him in the leg. The scientist goes down screaming in pain. A guard comes in but Gordon grabs the other scientist and stands behind him with the gun pointed to his head.

GUARD: Put the gun down now.

GORDON: Hell no, I' m tired of being treated like shit around here.

SCIENTIST 1: Just do what he says, I don' t want to die.

Gordon fires a shot at the guard but misses. He laughs. The guard tries to get a clear shot at him but Gordon is well hidden behind the scientist. Gordon fires another shot and hits the guard in the arm. Gordon laughs. The guard is able to hit Gordon in the arm and Gordon stumbles to the ground , taking the scientist with him. As the guard approaches, Gordon holds the scientist up and fires the shotgun into his back. The bullets penetrate the scientist and hit the guard who goes down. Gordon laughs. He tosses the scientist aside and walks over to the guard who is barely alive. He shoots the guard in the head with the pistol and leaves theroom.

INT. HALLWAY

He continues down the hallway and finds room 203. He walks inside and there is no one there. There is a large file cabinet to the right of him. He opens it and finds a box of shotgun shells and ammo for his pistol. He also finds a .357 magnum with a box of ammo and a large knife. He puts the weapons and ammo in the compartments of his hazard suit. Gordon exits the room.


	3. An Uncivilized World

**CHAPTER 3: AN UNCIVILIZED WORLD**

INT. OFFICE AREA

Andy, a bald scientist with hair on the sides with glasses is giving 7 scientists a tour of the lab. They are near a doorwhich requires retinal access.

ANDY: Now that all of you have retinal scanner access, you will be able to operate all of these. There are many more throughout the facility.

Gordon enters the area and they all turn around. He is standing there with his shotgun pointed at them. They are all scared.

GORDON: Listen up will do exactly what I say or you will be killed.

ANDY: Are you insane? These men are new here-

GORDON: Shut your damn mouth. Are you going to treat them like shit like you did with me?

Andy stared at him with anger.

FLASHBACK

INT. ROOM

Andy is sitting in a room working at a computer.

ANDY: Where the hell is Gordon with my lunch?

Gordon enters the room carrying two brown paper bags. He sets them next to Andy. He looks at them and then at Gordon.

ANDY: What's this?

GORDON: Your lunch…sir.

ANDY: Oh my lunch. I'm just wondering why it's inside of a paper bag and not on a silver platter like I deserve.

GORDON: Sorry, I-

ANDY: You think I'm actually going to eat out of a bag? You need to get it together young man. I'm an authority figure around here. (_yelling_) Get it on a platter!

END FLASHBACK

GORDON: Hello Andy. It doesn't appear you have much authority over me now.

ANDY: You won't get away with this.

GORDON: Maybe I'll serve you head on a silver platter and make these jack offs eat it.

ANDY: You are sick as hell.

GORDON:You are much worse. Now everyone, get moving. Get me through the retinal scanner.

ANDY: Don't you have access to it?

Gordon strikes him in the knee with the shotgun and he goes down in pain. He then strikes Andy in the face with the butt of the shotgun. He turns to a scientist.

GORDON: Get me through asshole.

The scientist uses the retinal scanner and the door opens.

GORDON: Move it.

Everyone heads through. Andy limps along the way. Then, Gordon shoots the scientist who opened the door with the .357 and everyone screams. One scientist kneels down beside him.

GORDON: Get going.

SCIENTIST 1 : W e can't just leave him here.

Gordon shoots him and everyone screams.

GORDON: See what happens when you don' t listen.

They come across another retinal scanner. Gordon looks at a scientist.

GORDON: You, open it.

The scientist opens the door but Gordon shoots him in the head. Everyone screams.

ANDY: So this is how it is. We do what you say but get shot anyway. Well then, there' s no point in doing what you say then is there? You are clearly an uncivilized human being.

Gordon hits him in the face with the shotgun and Andy goes down bleeding from the nose.

SCIENTIST 2 : Please stop this.

Gordon points the gun at his neck and the scientist shivers.

GORDON: How about you shut the fuck up. (_To Andy_) You are the uncivilized human being. You think you deserve everything, but you don't. You're not so tough now are you?Now I want you to take off your shoes and socks.

Andy does what he is told.

GORDON: Now I want all of you to beat him senseless.

SCIENTIST 2 : Wecan't. We don' t believe in violence. It' s a code among the scientists. Of course you wouldn' t know that.

GORDON: You're gonna do it or you will die.

The scientists reluctantly start to punch and kick Andy.

ANDY: N o! You' re supposed to be on my side.

SCIENTIST 3 : H e' s making us.

GORDON: (_laughs_) Now pick him up. I want one of you to hold him while the rest of you beat his ass.

The scientists do what they are told andGordon laughs.

GORDON: Now let him go.

ANDY: How could you assholes do something like that? What kind of people are you? Uncivilized people in an uncivilized world.

GORDON: (laughs) Now tie him up with his own coat, like a straightjacket.

The scientists tie him up.

GORDON:Pull his pants down.

The scientists comply.

Gordon walks up to Andy.

GORDON: If you talk, scream, trip, or try to escape, I' ll kill you. Now let' s go.

Gordon messes up Andy' s hair and then slaps him on the back of the scientists move with Gordon behind them. Andy is having trouble walking. He tries to remove the pants around his ankles. Gordon pokes him with the shotgun.

GORDON: Don' t bother.

They reach a retinal scanner.

GORDON: Somebody better open it.

SIMON:You kill us even if we do.

GORDON: What's your name? (_looks at name tag_)Simon. Open the door.

SIMON: No.

Gordon grabs Simon by the hair and throws him through the glass window. The rest of the scientists scream in horror.

SCIENTIST 3 : Security will put an end to this.

GORDON: You and the security guards never got along. Besides they laid off most of the guards. So, who you gonna call? Now get you r asses moving.

The scientists walk across the shattered glass while looking at the downed scientist. Andy stops before stepping on the glass.

GORDON: What' s the matter huh? It looks like you came across something you can' t do. Well you' re gonna walk over the glass whether you like it or not.

Andy slowly walks across the glass, trying not to scream. Gordon laughs. Andy stares at Gordon with a crazy-eyed look. Gordon steps on his foot. He tries to scream as a tear runs down his face. The other scientists look on, feeling his pain.

GORDON: Let' s go.

The scientists walk in front as Gordon follows. They are in front of a big stairway. Andy stares aheadwith a crazy-eyed look. He is able to remove the coat around him and quickly pulls his pants up. As Gordon walks by the stairs, he runs at him and knocks Gordon down the stairs. Gordon tumbles down the stairs and the scientists run. Andy runs as fast as he can down the hallway. Gordon runs up the stairs and searches for the scientists. He sees one of them and shoots him in the back with the shotgun.

INT. HALLWAY

Andyruns behinda door and locks it. A scientist tries to open the door.

SCIENTIST 4 : Andy, please open it, please. I' m begging you.

ANDY: After what you and those hooligans did to me, I don' t think so. Don' t expect me to do something for you.

SCIENTIST 4 : He made us do it. Don' t you understand?

ANDY: Screw you. I deserve better than this.

Andy runs up the stairs. The scientist bangs on the door. Suddenly Gordon slams the scientist against the door.

GORDON: Tell me where that son of a bitch went and I won ' t kill you.

SCIENTIST 4 : Through there.

Gordon uses the shotgun to blast open the door. He then shoots the scientist. He goes up the stairs, following the bloody footprints. He reaches the top and sees that the bloody footprints lead to a pile of boxes. Gordon begins kicking the box until it breaks. He sees Andy inside and pulls him out. Gordon begins to kick him in the ribs. Then, he picks him up and punches Andy in the face, knocking him back down. Gordon begins to beat him with the crowbar. He drags Andy over to the electrical box.

ANDY: Please, I' m sorry for the way I treated you.

He puts Andy' s hand in the box. The voltage goes through Andy as he screams. Gordon turns off the power. Andy shakes and falls to the ground and crawls along the floor. His clothes are blackened and his hair is standing up. Gordon grabs a chain ,ties it around Andy' s neck , and drags him over to a handrail. He ties the other end to the rail. He picks up Andy who is still shaking. Gordon tosses him over and a few seconds later, the chain stops. Andy dies instantly. Gordon smiles as he watches him swing around.


	4. Scars

**CHAPTER 4: SCARS**

INT. ROOM

There are four scientist looking at a formula on an agenda board. One of them is in a wheelchair. Gordon takes out his 357 magnum and enters the room. The scientists are startled.

GORDON: Hello losers.

SCIENTIST 1: What is the meaning of this?

GORDON: It' s payback time. I' m going to make you suffer for treating me like shit.

WHEELCHAIR SCIENTIST: You don' t have to do this. There are more civilized ways to solve this matter. Please do not resort to violence.

Gordon sees a hot coffee pot on the table. He takes the hot coffee and pours it on the scientists. The steam rises from the hot coffee. The scientist has no reaction.

WHEELCHAIR SCIENTIST: I' m paralyzed from the waist down.

Gordon punches the scientist in the face and everyone screams. The scientist' s nose in bleeding.

Gordon: (_laugh_s) Did you feel that one?

SCIENTIST 2: What did you do that for?

Gordon punches himagain. A scientist trie s to hit Gordon but he knocks him down.

GORDON: Get up.

The scientist stands up.

GORDON: Slap him.

SCIENTIST 1: I' m not doing that.

Gordon: I' ll kill all of you, including wheelchair boy.

The scientistwalks over to the man in the wheelchair.

GORDON: Do it now. Slap him until I say stop.

The scientist slaps the man in the wheelchair again and again.

SCIENTIST 3: I can' t believe you' re doing this. You' re a sick man.

SCIENTIST 1: He'smakingme.

SCIENTIST 2: You' re an imbecile.

GORDON: All right, funs over.

Gordon shoots all the scientists except for the one in a wheelchair. He looks at Gordon with anger. He pushes the wheelchair into a wall and then into another one. Then, he kicks the scientist in the face, knocking him out of the wheelchair. He grabs the scientist by the hair and drags him across the floor. He takes out the knife and stabs him in the stomach. He runs the knife up to his chest and then throws the dead scientist down. He exits the room.

INT. ROOM

Three scientists are in a room sitting down. Two are working at a computer and the other is repairing the hard drive of another computer.

SCIENTIST 1: I' m so glad we got Ron counseling. Who knows what action he may have taken.

SCIENTIST 2: I' m just glad we were there for him. Hopefully, he will remain happy.

SCIENTIST 3: And now he' s got a date with Laura Fuller.

Ron comes out dressed in a very nice Italian suit. Everyone is amazed at how he looks.

SCIENTIST 1: You look great!

RON: Thank you. Do you think Laura will like it?

SCIENTIST 2: She will be impressed.

RON: I can' t wait until tonight.

Gordon kicks the door open and points the shotgun at the scientists. Everyone is startled.

GORDON: Hey Ronnie,you stupid fucking piece of shit.

SCIENTIST 3: Gordon Freeman what the hell are you doing here? You can't come in here wielding a gun.

RON: Please Gordon, there are other ways to handle this .

GORDON: Shut your damn mouth. You look like an idiot.

RON: I' m having dinner with Laura Fuller.

GORDON: Laura Fuller? You? How in the blue hell did you get a date with her?

RON: She chose me over you. Maybe it' s because I' m not some raging psycho who threatens people when they don' t get their way.

GORDON: (_laughs_) I guess you win asshole. All I really wanted to do was fuck her.

RON: Don' t you dare talk about her that way!

GORDON: Shut up! I really hate you. Every damn jackass around here always gives you sympathy. You would be nothing if these damn idiots didn't help you.(_pause_) Look at you. How could you ever think she really likes you, huh? You' re old, bald, and ugly.

Ron starts to cry a n d Gordon laughs. Ron sits on a chair and puts his hands on his face. One scientist kneels beside him.

SCIENTIST 1: How dare you day something like that to him. Do you know how much counseling he's hadand how much we' ve tried to console him?

GORDON: H e' s never liked me from day one.

RON: I' m so ugly.

SCIENTIST 1: No, you' re not. Don' t listen to him.

Gordon walks over to the scientist and shoves him away. Gordon sees a piece of paper sticking out of Ron' s coat and takes it.

GORDON: What do we have here?

He unfolds it and sees that it is a poem .

RON: It' s for Laura.

Gordon shoves the paper into Ron' s face, knocking him down .

SCIENTIST 2: Stop this at once!

Gordon punched him in the face and then punched a scientist. The other scientist backs into a corner. Ron gets up to his knees and Gordon kicks him in the stomach, knocking him back down. He takes out his knife and put s Ron against a table.

GORDON: (_holding the knife to Ron' s face_) I' m going to make you even uglier. Anyone who stops me will be shot.

Gordon makes a light cut across Ron' s forehead and then under the nose. Next, he makes a cut over the skin of botheyesand then another cut down the middle of his face. He throws Ron to the ground and he touches his face. He sees the blood on his hands.

RON: The pain. It hurts so bad.

GORDON: Want to see how you look?

Gordon grabs him by the hair and holds him by a mirror. Ron sees the bloody scars.

RON: Look at me. Boldly scars upon the surface of my face. Why did this have to happen? Scared physically and emotionally.

GORDON: Enough you crybaby. It' s time to get out of here. I' m gonna show you to Laura.

SCIENTIST 3: You' re sick. How can you live with yourself?

Gordon slaps him.

GORDON: Come on pussy, hit me.

SCIENTIST 3: I don' t believe in violence.

GORDON: Every damn idiot in this facility doesn' t believe in violence. Now let' s go.

They allleavetheroom.

INT. HALLWAY

One scientisthas his arm around Ron as they move down the hallway. Gordon is walking behind the scientists with his shotgun pointing at them. Ron is still crying.

GORDON: Quit your crying.

Suddenly, a security guard comes behind them and shoots Gordon in the back. He goes down and the scientists turn around to see the guard.

SCIENTIST 1: Oh thank you, thank you so much.

The guard looked at Ron.

GUARD: What did he do to you?

RON: He'sa sicktwisted man. Now he's in Hell were he belongs.

GUARD: I have to call the authorities.

SCIENTIST 1: You can't, they will find out what we've been doing down here.

GUARD: How do we get rid of him?

SCIENTIST 2: We have to put his body in residue processing.

Suddenly, Gordon awakens and stabs the guard in his leg. The guard goes down and Gordon shoots him in the chest with the 357 magnum. The scientists run as fast as they can. Gordon shoots one in the back and then another one, killing them both. He is able to shoot the other scientist in the leg. He quickly reloads and fires shots at Ron. H e falls to the ground and quickly makes it around the corner with out being hit. Gordon goes over to the scientist on the ground. He points the gun at the scientist's head and then looks over at the nearby rail. He picks the scientist up and pushes him towards the rail.

GORDON: Enjoy the ride asshole.

The scientist looks over the rail in horror as Gordon throws him over. He screams on the way down and crashes on to the concrete floor. Gordon runs over to were Ron was. He searches thearea and finds nothing.

INT. DARK ROOM

Ron turns on the light but only one bulb is working. He sits in a chair and starts crying. He gets up and searches through a big cabinet and finds a large black outfit with a hood attached. He puts it on and pulls the hood on his head. Now looking like the Grim Reaper, he leaves the room.


	5. Family Jewels

**CHAPTER 5: FAMILY JEWELS**

INT. ROOM

Gordon bursts through the door. Four scientists turn around and see Gordon pointing the shotgun at them. He immediately shoots one

scientist, who crashes into a stack of beaker bottles. Everyone screams. Edgar, bald with white hair on the sides, mid-fifties with a skinny build stands up.

EDGAR: Gordon Freeman are you insane? Stop attacking immediately! You stupid jack ass.

Gordon shoots him in the leg as the other two looked on in horror.

GORDON: I' ll let the rest of you jack offs live if you tell me where Ron went.

SCIENTIST 1: I haven' t seen him today.

SCIENTIST 2: I don ' t know where he is.

GORDON: Then where is Laura Fuller? I want to fuck her so bad.

SCIENTIST 1: How dare you speak of her that way! She is a highly respected scientist. You have no business talking to her.

Gordon shootshim in the arm and thescientists scream.

SCIENTIST 2: Please, stop shooting!

Gordon walksoverto Edgar.

GORDON: You son of a bitch. The way you talked to me. The things you did.

EDGAR: I'm sorry.

FLASH BACK

INT. ROOM

Gordon is in a room with other scientists. He is repairing an HEV charger. Edgar walks in behind him.

EDGAR: You still haven't fixed that fucking thing yet?

GORDON: I don't have the right equipment.

EDGAR: Get it fixed. There are no excuses. Do you understand me?

GORDON: How am I supposed to fix this without a power drill? These bolts are tough to get off.

Edgar screams and pounds the table with both fists. The scientists look at him.

EDGAR:(_screaming_)Just fix it! Just fix the damn thing! There's a guy in a wheelchair who does his job better than you!

GORDON: It's kind of-

Edgar screams again and pound his fists on the table. His hand begin to bleed. A scientist comes over.

EDGAR: He's making me lose it. I'm going to go crazy.

SCIENTIST: (_to Gordon_) You see what you done? (_to Edgar_) It's okay, I'll fix it.

EDGAR: Look what he made me do. My hands, they're shaking. My head hurts now. Gordon Freeman, you truly are a fucking imbecile. I'm going to the administrator and I'm going to have a word with him.

Gordon stands up and gets in Edgar's face.

GORDON: Go for it.

Edgar shakes his head and leaves the room. Gordon smiles.

END FLASHBACK

GORDON: Of all the people in the facility, I think I hate you the most. You were a pretty nice guy when I met you, but when you got you promotion, you became a fucking asshole. Always screaming, always taking it out on me. You're defenseless now. I went home every night thinking about what I should do to you.I have the perfect idea.

EDGAR: Please, I don't want to die. I 'm sorry. Please forgive me, I have a family.

GORDON: I don't care about your damn family. You should have thought about them before you treated me like shit. Now what did you say to the administrator?

EDGAR: I didn't say anything, I swear I didn't. I said I would but I never did it.

Gordon sees a large pair of garden shears hanging on the wall and takes

them. Edgar throws a glass bottle at Gordon and it strikes him in the head. The scientists head for the door.

EDGAR: Ha! So long jackass.

The scientist reach the door but it is locked. Gordon smiles.

GORDON: I'm not stupid like you think. Say goodbye to the family jewels.

EDGAR: Noplease.

SCIENTIST 2 : There are other ways to resolve this.

EDGAR:Welldon'tstand there you idiots help me!

As the other scientists approach, Gordon punches one in the face and throws the other one down. Gordon unbuckles Edgar's pantsandpulls themo ff. He uses the gardenshears to cut off the scientists penis.

EDGAR:( _screaming_) Noooooooooooooooo!

Blood gushes everywhere as the scientist continues to scream.

EDGAR:Why?

SCIENTIST 2: What evils possessed you to do such immoral acts of violence?

Gordon shot him and then shot the other scientist. He looks down at Edgar.

GORDON: Maybe I 'llkill your family next. I got some fun planned for you.

Gordon takes a circular saw off a table and runs the blade near Edgar's face. He swings the blade by him and Edgar shakes.

GORDON: Are you going to piss yourself. (_pause_) Oh yeah, never mind.

He moves the saw blade away from him and suddenly flashes back to when Edgar was screaming at him. He drives the circular saw into Edgars face and he screams. Gordon cuts off both of his arms and Edgar falls to the ground. Gordon kicks him over and uses the saw to cut into Edgar's head. Heturns off the saw, drops it and leaves the room.

EXT. HALLWAY

As Gordon walks past a phone on the wall, it rings. He answers it.

VOICE: Hello Gordon. I 'm going through the security tapes and saw all the sick things you'vedone.

Gordon: Who the fuck is this?

VOICE: It's me.

GORDON: Ron?

RON: Who else would it be you sick asshole?

GORDON: Those cameras should have been shut off.

RON: I saw all the people you killed. Those were my friends.

Ron hangs up. Gordon slams the phone on the wall and continues down the hallway. He looks inside a closet and finds a small gas tank and carries it with him. He looks inside a room that has five scientists. One of them is Benny Harris.

FLASHBACK

Benny is standing behind a glass wall and is staring at Gordon with an angry look on his face. Gordon is on the other side and is wearing a radiation suit. He is using a forklift to carry radiation barrels out of the area.

BENNY: Damn it Freeman! Are you going to take all day? I can do a quicker and better job.

GORDON: Well get your ass in here and do it.

BENNY: Oh, Freeman, I telling the supervisor about your language. How dare you talk to me in that manner.

GORDON: Tell him then.

BENNY: You see Freeman, you will never make it around here. I will ensure you stay beneath every one of us. You are the lowest scum on the face of this earth.

GORDON: That would be your wife, oh wait, she left you.

BENNY: Burn in hell you damn scumbag.

END FLASHBACK

BENNY: Well, Gordon Freeman, what in the hell are you doing here?

GORDON: Where's Laura Fuller?

No one answers. Gordon points the 357 at a scientist.

SCIENTIST 1: She's on the top floor.

GORDON: Good. Now you pussies are going to be my hostages.

BENNY: You don't have a chance in hell of getting away with this. You're all over the camera s. You never did anything right. Ron told me everything you did. I saw his face and I hope you pay. I wish I was the one that fired you.

Gordon punches the h i m in the stomach. He unscrews the gas cap and throws the gas on Benny. He takes out a lighter and lights it. He tosses it onh i m and he screams as he tries to stop the flames. Gordon laughs. One scientist gets a fire extinguisher and puts out the fire. Gordon shoots him and everyone screams.

GORDON: Anyone who does that again will end up like him.

Benny: Please no, the pain is too much.

GORDON: (_pointing at a scientis_t) You muther fucker, pick up the fire extinguisher.

The scientist picks it up.

Gordon lights up the lighter and throws it on Benny. The scientist stands there with the fire extinguisher as Gordon points the shotgun at him.

SCIENTIST 1 : Put out the fire!

SCIENTIST 2 : Hurry!

SCIENTIST 3 : He willkillme.

BENNY: Put it out!

H e burns to death and Gordon laughs.

SCIENTIST 4: Why did you let him die?

SCIENTIST 1 : I thought he was your friend.

SCIENTIST 3 : He was going to kill me.

SCIENTIST 2 : You stood there and did nothing.

SCIENTIST 3 : Don't you understand. He would have killed me!

GORDON: All right shut up!

Gordon shot the scientist with the fire extinguisher and then the two other scientists. He leaves the room.


	6. Somewhere Special

**CHAPTER 6: SOMEWHERE SPECIAL**

EXT. HALLWAY

Gordon sees a scientist across the hall and quickly walks towards him. He gets out his .357 but the scientist sees him and runs. He fires a few shots but is unable to hit him. Gordon gets a clear shot but is out of bullets. He decides to chase after him. Gordon tackles him to the ground and slams his head into the ground repeatedly. The s cientist is dazed. Gordon reloads his gun and picks the scientist up. He hits him on the head with the gun and the scientist is dizzy. Then, Gordon hits him on the head with the crowbar and the scientist falls to the ground. Gordon points the gun directly at the scientists head.

SCIENTIST: (_In a slurred, deep voic_e) Duh, are the bunny wabbit? I wanna play with the bunny wabbit.

Gordon laughs.

GORDON: You just gave me an idea.

SCIENTIST: Duh, will you be my friend?

GORDON: Sure, lets go find some more friends, okay?

SCIENTIST: Duh, I wanna look for the bunny wabbit.

GORDON: That's who were going to go find. Now what's your name?

SCIENTIST: Duh, my name is George.

Gordon smiles.

INT. ROOM

Two scientists are sitting down.

SCIENTIST 1: I hope this works.

SCIENTIST 2: It will, I just know it.

SCIENTIST: 1 If it does, we will be rich.

SCIENTIST 2: Not only that, but if we did cure baldness, we will be the most respected scientists in the world.

Brandon Peters walks into the room with a head full of gray hair. He is smiling.

Brandon: Oh my! It worked. I have hair! I have hair!

SCIENTIST 1: I'll call the administrator.

Gordon walks into the room and immediately smacks the phone out of his hand.

GORDON: Hello queers.

FLASHBACK

Brandon is looking at a blue liquid inside a glass tube.

BRANDON: Ah yes, this formula will make me a rich man.

Gordon walks into the room carrying a large box marked "FRAGILE."

BRANDON: What the hell took so long? Do you realize what I am working on here?

GORDON: I don't really care.

BRANDON: You better watch your tone young man. This will make me rich and you poor. This is all for me and no one else.

GORDON: You better watch your tone. You may not even be around to be rich.

BRANDON: Oh I will be around. I will control this place. You can't stop me, no one can. Now get out!

GORDON: Asshole.

Gordon leaves the room.

SCIENTIST 1: What the hell?

Gordon shoves him down.

SCIENTIST 2: What do you think you are doing?

GORDON: I'm being a giant asshole, just like all of you.

BRANDON: George? (_looking at the bruise on his head)_ What happened? What did you do to him?

GEORGE: Duh, he's my best friend in the whole world.

George begins searching through the drawers.

Brandon: Why are you talking like that?

GORDON: I gave him a beating, messed up his brain.

SCIENTIST 2: Are you saying, he'sretarded now?

GORDON: (_laughs)_ He was always retarded.

SCIENTIST 1: That man was one of the smartest scientists in the facility.

GEORGE: Duh,he's helping me find the bunny wabbit.

BRANDON: Listen, your not yourself.

George starts to draw rabbits on the agenda board.

GORDON: What's going on here?

SCIENTIST 2: We just found the cure for baldness.

GORDON: And this little shit is your guinea pig.

GEORGE: Look, I drew a bunny wabbit!

Gordon walks over to him.

GEORGE: I want to go see the bunny wabbit.

GORDON: You know what? I'm going to send you somewhere special.

Gordon points the .357 at him and George turns around. He screams and Gordon pulls the trigger. The bullets travels inside George's cheek and right back out. George quickly falls down. The scientists scream and try to run out the door.

GORDON: Go out the door and I kill you all.

Gordon finds a hair trimmer.

GORDON: Time for haircuts.

He cuts the hair of one scientist and gives him a Mohawk, He grabs the other and cuts off only one side of his hair. He looks at Brandon.

BRANDON: No please, we worked so hard on this experiment. Please don't ruin it for us.

GORDON: We? You want this all to yourself Brandon.

BRANDON: Not true. It's our experiment.

GORDON: It's my experiment now.

Gordon trims the top of h i s hair, giving him an horseshoe cut. H e feels the top of his head.

BRANDON: I hate you so much.

GORDON: I won't cut the rest, you bald headed jerk.

Gordon begins ripping out the rest of Brandon's out painful screams with each pull. Gordon throws the trimmer at the head of the scientist, striking him in the head. Brandon begins to bleed. Gordon takes out a grenade and shoots each leg of the scientists. He takes out a grenade, pulls the pin, and tosses it in the middle of the room.

INT. HALLWAY

He quickly leaves the room and pushes a large bench acrossthe door. The scientistsbang on the door. The grenade explodes and the bench moves away from the door, which falls off. The body parts of the scientists are outside all over the hallway. He continues down the hallway. Gordon sees a note attached to the billboard. It is written in blood with the words:

I 'LL KILL YOU GORDON FREEMAN ~RON

He crumples the paper and throws it to the ground. Gordon walks past a large glass workspace. Ron is standing behind the glass. Gordon sees him.

RON: Hello Freeman.

Gordon shoots the glass and Ron ducks. The glass is bulletproof.

RON: Wish you can kill me? I can't wait to kill you.

GORDON:Cutting up your face made me feel so good.

Ron makes a cut throat motion. He drops a smoke bomb. Gordon searches for a way in but there is no door around. The smoke disappears and Ron is gone. Gordon continues down the hallway in disgust.


	7. Hold Your Head High

**CHAPTER 7: HOLD YOUR HEAD HIGH**

INT. BREAK ROOM

Six scientists were inside. One of them takes hot soup from the microwave and sits down. Gordon Freeman walks in and fires a few shots from his pistol at the ceiling. The scientists are scared.

SCIENTIST 1: Are you insane? Stop this immediately.

GORDON: Quick question, why did you assholes treat me like shit?

No one says anything. They all look at each other. Gordon looks at Ned who stares at him with an angry look.

GORDON: Somebody better answer me.

FLASHBACK

Ned walks into the room with a grin on his face.

NED: Hey everyone, guess who got a promotion? Me! I did!

Everyone cheers.

NED: My first order of business is to make Gordon Freeman work this weekend whether you like it or not.

Gordon is trying to scrub off a stain on the table. Ned walks over to him.

NED: Get that stain out. I order you to do it! Get it out now! I want to be able to see my face in it.

GORDON: Then I should just leave the stain on here.

NED: Don't you talk to me that way. I have authority over you. I can make you do whatever I want. I'm going to talk to the administrator about demoting you to janitor.

GORDON: Then I'll have to pick up the garbage around here. I'll start with you.

NED: You're gonna pay Freeman.

END

SCIENTIST 1: I'm sorry I treated you that way.

NED: You're apologizing to this numbskull? He doesn't deserve an apology.

GORDON: He's right, I will kill you all unless you tell me what I want to hear.

SCIENTIST 1: We abused our power Gordon. We made an honest mistake. Please forgive us.

GORDON: (_pause_) I forgive you.

He turns around and walks towards the door. Then, Gordon turns around and shoots Nedin the leg. The scientist s look on in horror. He takes Ned, grabs him by the hair, and stabs him repeatedly. One scientist takes the hot soup and tosses it in Gordon 's face. He tries to get the gun, but Gordon grabs his throat and shoves him away. Gordon points the shotgun at them.

GORDON: You're all gonna die now.

Gordon takes N e d and cuts off his head. He holds it high. One scientist begins to shake while rolling is eyes up and opening his mouth. Gordon throws the head down.

GORDON: Do you forgive me?

Gordon begins shooting the scientists with the shotgun. They try to run, but Gordon guns them down.

INT. HALLWAY

Gordon is upstairs and hears a woman's voice. He sees the name Laura Fuller on the door and opens it.

INT. LAURA'S ROOM

He quietly locks the door and walks towards her while pointing the pistol at her head. She sees the reflection of him on the computer screen and quickly turns around. Laura has long black hair, is thin, and in in her mid-thirties.

LAURA: Gordon! What are you doing here?

GORDON: Just the person I've been killing to see. I killed a lot of those damn scientist. Unfortunately, Ron got away.

LAURA: You truly are a sick son of a bitch.

GORDON: You should see his face. I cut it up so bad.

LAURA: He did nothing to you.

GORDON: He treated me like shit.

LAURA: That's no reason to scar him.

GORDON: Why would you want to go on a date with him? What does he have that I don't?

LAURA: He's gentleman. He much more intelligent than you. He's not a demented psycho.

GORDON: He's a crybaby. I don't think he'll be able to make it to your date tonight. He'seven uglier now.

LAURA: Ron and I were looking forward to that all week. You're so damn evil. I 'm glad I chose him over you. I always thought you were brainless. If you don't like it here, you should quit. Go away. Crawl into some hole and die.

GORDON: Don't make me kill you Laura. I don't want to do that. (_pause_) You know what would make me feel good? Me killing Ron right in front of you. Then we will go on our date. Now get up.

Laura stands up. He points the gun to her back.

GORDON: Upstairs bitch.


	8. A Horror In The Way

**CHAPTER 8: A HORROR IN THE WAY**

INT. HALLWAY-UPSTAIRS

They are upstairs. Laura quickly turns around and shoves Gordon down the stairs. Shequickly runs down the hallway. Gordon is at the bottom of the stairs. He shakes his head and gets up. He sees a n HEV charger nearby.

INT. ROOM

There are two scientists inside. Laura walks in, trying to catch her breath.

LAURA: You need to call security, now! Gordon Freeman is killing everyone.

One scientist picks up a phone.

INT. HALLWAY.

Gordon Freeman sees Laura through the window. He smiles and points the .357 magnum at her. Then, t wo security guards shoot Gordon and he falls to the ground.

LAURA: Is he dead?

GUARD 1: He has to be.

SCIENTIST 1: What shall we do with him?

SCIENTIST 2: Send him down residue processing.

GUARD 2: All right, let's move him over there.

The two guards carry Gordon's body down the hallway as the two scientists follow. Then, Ron c o m e s out of the darkness behind Laura.

RON: Laura.

She turns around.

LAURA: Ron, what happened?

RON: Gordon did this to me.

Laura hugs him.

LAURA: He's gone now. (_pause_) I ' m so glad you're okay.

RON: My friends. He killed them all.

LAURA: Gordon will pay for what he has done.

She kisses him on the lips.

INT. RESIDUE PROCESSING

The guards set Gordon down as one of the scientists uses his key to unlock the chute. Suddenly, a gunshot is heard and the scientist falls to the ground. More gunshots are fired and both guards are hit. Another gunshot is fired and the last scientist is hit in the leg. The scientist looks at Gordon who is still on the ground and then up at Vinnie. He is pointing a gun right at him.

VINNIE: Remember me?

SCIENTIST: I hope you die a miserable death.

He shoots the scientist in the other leg. Vinnie slamshis head against the wall and throws him in the chute. He walks over to Gordon.

VINNIE: Gordon wake up.

Gordon slowly regains consciousness. Vinnie helps him up. Gordon sees the dead bodies everywhere.

VINNIE: Did you find Laura yet?

GORDON: Yeah. They are back down the hallway.

VINNIE: Okay, let's go get them.

Gordon picks up a guards gun and they run backdown the hallway. Gordon fires a shot at the and Ron hear the gunshots and run into a room.

INT. ROOM

Gordon and Vinnie look around. Suddenly, Ron comes out and hits Gordon in the head with a lead pipe. He falls back onto a table. Vinnie points his gun at Ron but Laura sprays him with a fire tries to strike Gordon in the head but he grabs his throat. He throws Ron against the table.

GORDON: Where were we?

Laura tries to strike Vinnie but, he is able to grab her arm. Vinnie delivers a backhand slap to her face. He wipes the dust off his eyes.

VINNIE: You fucking bitch.

He grabs her throat and pins her to the ground. Laura is able to scratch his eyes and he backs off. Laura takes the fire extinguisher and hits him on the forehead, knocking him unconscious.

Gordon presses his hands onto Ron's face. Blood begins to come out of the cuts. Then, Laura hits Gordon on the head with a fire extinguisher. He falls to the ground as blood begins to drip on his face. Laura and Ron run out of the room.

INT. HALLWAY

Laura and Ron make it to a set of double doors, but they are locked. Gordon suddenly appears behind them,smiling. He wipes the blood from his face and flicks it at them. He points the shotgun at them but is suddenly struck with gas bottle. Gordon goes down. It is Simon. He begins to hit Gordon in the head with a fire extinguisher. Gordon uses his pocket knife to stab the scientist in the leg. Gordon reaches for the shotgun. Then,a security guard shoots him. Laura, Ron, and Simon run towards him. The security guard tosses a grenade by Gordon. He sees it but can't get up. The grenade explodes, near the gas bottle. The explosion sends Gordon out of the double doors and over a cliff.

EXT. CLIFF

Gordon's body tumbles down the cliff, as the hazard suit rips apart. He lands in the river below.

INT. HALLWAY

Laura is helping Simon stand.

SIMON: I'm in so much pain right now.

LAURA: Let's get you to the hospital.(_pause_) You too Ron.

EXT. CLIFF

The guard looks over the cliff.

INT. HALLWAY

Laura and Ron are helping Simon. Suddenly, Vinnie walks out in front of them. He kicks Simon in the leg and punches Ron in the face, knocking him down. He punches Laura in the stomach and he holds her by the throat. He puts his gun right under her chin. Then, the guard is able to slice Vinnie throat with a knife. He holds his throat and falls to the ground. He quivers for a few seconds and then stops. The guard helps Laura up. Then, they help Ron and Simon up. The guard looks at Vinnie's dead body.

GUARD: That's one less horror in the way.


End file.
